15 Lives and Counting
by Pineapples.and.cake
Summary: When I died, I expected rainbows and happiness, or maybe even fire and demons. But I got ninjas and more death. Yay... SI/OC
1. Prologue

First fanfiction so if this goes well I might write another (maybe).

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was quick.

It was painless.

It was merciful.

But I was still dead.

I was not breathing.

But then I was, I was breathing...

And shamelessly screaming bloody murder.

Because I was supposed to have the body of a _dead, 17 year old _girl not a very much _alive_ newborn infant.

And last time I checked, people did not give birth _in a cave, _without _doctors. _

But that was only my second life, I had many, _many_ more to come, and each one was filled with ninjas and samurai.

And little did I know at the time, I had at _least _15 more to go.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

This will be interesting :D


	2. Demon Fox of Konoha

Second chapter is out I guess.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

My first life was fine, I was your almost normal, lazy, 17 year old. I read and watched anime on a day to day basis, and I played a lot of video games. Me and my parents were not that close, we basically thought of each other as roommates, except they paid all the bills.

My second life, however, I was an orphan, my mother died giving birth to me (in a cave) which I was fine with, (even though I felt really bad for taking her life when I had already had one more than her). I was born in the era of clan wars, I mastered the basics, (except for genjutsu, I absolutely sucked at that). I was taught by my father who was bitter about the fact that I had claimed his wife's life. I was even somebody who Madara himself killed.

My third life I focused on mastering kenjutsu, and eventually ended up making my own style, this was also the life where I realized that each time I was reborn, it was in a parallel world. So not only was I hopping through time, I was hopping through different ninja worlds. One decision changed how that world would play out, like in my second life there had been a Fumo clan. In my third life the Fumo clan never existed.

I would tell you about the rest of my lives, but that would take forever, so lets just skip to my 15th one.

In my 15th one instead of the Yondime using the Death God to seal Kurama he used a crappier one, he lived, but his wife didn't. And most importantly, he sealed the whole thing in me. Of course, since I was just a day old and my _oh so loving_ parents sacrificed me, I couldn't exactly chew him out for changing everything.

And with that, my life as the Demon Fox of Konoha, began.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.


	3. Do You Love Anything?

Okay after two days of being sick the third chapter is out, I would like to thank my current followers for following me (that sounded weird) anyways I shall start this next chapter and I swear it will be longer than my other crappy chapters.

_Thoughts_

Normal talking

**Kurama-chan**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_I swear, I am cursed_

It had been two years since my parents died getting me to the Hokage so he could seal a flipping biju inside of me. Seriously, I'm glad he's alive and all but I do not appreciate the constant whispers and glares I receive from my caretakers at the orphanage.

I was currently in the Hokage's office with- well, the Hokage.

**You should kill him. **

_And leave the village when my speed and strength are not up to what they used to be? I think that is the stupidest idea I have ever heard leave your lips Kurama-chan. _

He scoffed, but stayed quiet after I gave him a mental glare. The seal the Yondime used was not that great, I was always in contact with Kurama-chan and I could use his chakra like I was born with it (I usually used it to freak people out). The worst thing was that my hair had turned a deep crimson color, hence my name, Akane, which meant deep red. While thankfully my eyes remains the same greenish, grayish color, I could use Kurama-chan's chakra to turn my features more animalistic. Like slit blood red eyes and the like.

"Are you okay Akane-chan?" The Hokage's firm, yet soft voice snapped me out of my mental glaring. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh, yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah." I said stretching out each syllable just to annoy the man who put a biju in my gut. His blue eyes bore into my soul, but frankly, he was a kitten compared to Madara and Tobirama (I still have nightmares about the two. They were terrifying).

"Akane-chan, do you love the village?" He asked, I answered with the obvious "No." I said with a deadpan. He seemed surprised judging by the way stared at me as thought I had two heads.

"Do you love the villagers?"

"Hell no."

"Do love any of your peers?"

"The kids are too scared to talk to me."

"Perhaps your caretakers?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to become a ninja?"

"Nuuuuuu!"

He sighed and asked, "Akane-chan, why are you so spiteful? Why can't you be a normal child and just say you love everything? You do know that if you don't become a ninja, you will have to stay at the orphanage until you get adopted or until you turn 18."

_What the hell? I don't want to be a ninja again I've been a ninja for the past 14 lives!_

**He hates your guts**

_Yeah I know, but why?_

**I killed his wife so of course he hates your guts. **

_But his own freaking wife had the same demon sealed in her gut!_

**You idiotic mortal! You and Kushina are two very different people of course he's going to hate you, he didn't even know she had a demon in her her gut until the relationship got serious enought to where he wouldn't- no- couldn't reject her.**

The Hokage's exasperated sigh once again snapped me out of my conversation with Kurama-chan

"Is it, like, your secret hobby to interrupt mental conversations between me and Kyuubi-chan?"

"Kyuubi-chan? Akane-chan, he destroyed thousands of homes and killed countless people, including your own parents, and you call him Kyuubi-chan?" He asked, his voice laced with disbelief.

"Yup!" I replied cheerfully, smiling an utterly fake smile, I wasn't sure if I could ever truly smile, after losing all my precious people fifteen times, I was honestly surprised that I wasn't huddled up in a corner crying my eyes out. But all I could do this time was not let anybody close to me. Make sure I don't hurt anyone when I leave, and make sure I'm not hurt when they leave.

But deep inside I knew, it would never work.

It never did.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Okay, kind of a depressing third chapter but a third chapter nonetheless!


End file.
